


Throne of the Half-Blood Prince: A Dark Snily Regency Romance

by Mermaid886



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Always, Angst, Dark James Potter, Drama, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Harry Potter is a Member of the Prince Family, Regency Romance, Reunited lovers, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Loves Lily, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Smut, Snily, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: In an era punctuated by rolling carriages and sweeping ball gowns, young lovers Severus Snape and Lily Evans are preparing for their wedding day. When a vile villain swoops in and forces them apart, Severus is determined to rescue his darling flower by any means necessary. But will he be willing to face the darkness that looms over his own bloodline?
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	Throne of the Half-Blood Prince: A Dark Snily Regency Romance

Thank you for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates every Saturday!  
————————————————————

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was founded in 990 A.D.

The formidable castle witnessed its most epic love story over eight hundred years later. 

Severus Snape, house of Slytherin. 

Severus was tall and lean, with hair as black as night, and dark, intense eyes like burning goals.

Lily Evans, house of Gryffindor.

Lily was fair and lovely, with vibrant, red hair and creamy skin, offset by her glimmering green eyes.

Both were excellent students. 

Lily was kind.

Severus was ambitious.

Severus and Lily met in their early childhood and they quickly bonded with each other.

Though they only became best friends at first, Severus knew as soon as he saw Lily that he loved her. By the time they approached the end of their school days, Lily returned Severus’s romantic feelings. Their mutual attachment was touchingly sweet and humblingly true. 

As Severus and Lily entered into their final year of Hogwarts in the autumn of 1798 A.D., they were known for not only their academic talents, which were extensive, but for the great devotion they showed to each other.

Having reached adulthood, most of Lily’s female classmates had their minds on the marriage market more than on their textbooks.

A good match, a good match………

That crucial year of blooming youth brought most young women the urgent task of finding a suitable husband, but Lily wasn’t concerned with that at all.

Lily remained focused on her studies, squinting down at her notes in potions class to make sure her calculations were correct.

Gazing at her lovingly, Severus sat at the Slytherin table in the dungeon classroom, hopeful that Lily would look up and meet his eyes.

For just a moment, Lily did exactly that and she rewarded Severus with a soft smile.

Lily Evans had already chosen her mate.

Although, really, he had chosen her years ago…..

—————————————————————

Sitting at the long tables in the Great Hall, Severus and Lily spent dinner trying to get a glimpse of each other from across the room, stealing glances between bites.

Severus was adept in the art of legilimency and he had taught the skill to Lily, for the very purpose of communicating with her in secret.

In the cacophonous noise of the buzzing dining room, Severus used his mind to ask Lily a question only she could hear, “Still at nine?”

In the same way, Lily answered, using her thoughts instead of her lips, “Still at nine.”

Severus chatted casually with his friend, Lucius Malfoy.

He gave no indication he had heard Lily’s answer, but he didn’t need to…...

Lily knew Severus had been listening for her confirmation above all else.

—————————————————————

That night, after dinner, once everyone was milling around the castle, shuffling here, traipsing there, enjoying their last few minutes of freedom before the ten o’ clock curfew, Lily and Severus were coming from opposite directions to converge at the same location.

There was a small cave, close to the lake, directly under the hill the castle sat on. That small cave was hidden from view and Severus spent many hours there with Lily in secret bliss.

Exactly at nine, Severus and Lily reached the entrance of the cave simultaneously.

Careful to walk inside and get safely out of spotting range first, once they had managed to enter their rendezvous site, Severus and Lily drew closer and closer to each other.

Severus’s hand wrapped around Lily’s slender waist, searching in vain to feel her body under his fingers. Silently, Severus wished that her pale flesh wasn’t trapped under layers of boning and flowing undergarments.

Severus wore his school robes and a plain suit underneath, customary for the time period. 

Lily’s hands happily touched Severus’s face and pulled him down towards her…...

Lily closed her eyes and Severus did the same, groaning softly as their lips met over and over.

“......Missed you this morning.” Lily whispered as Severus pulled back to look at her.

“I was helping Slughorn with a special project.” Severus replied, “My loyalty is paying off. He said he’ll take me on as his apprentice, after graduation, as long as Dumbledore approves.”

Lily gasped in happy surprise, a bright smile breaking out across her pink lips, “Sev, that’s wonderful news!”

“Indeed it is.” Severus nodded.

Lily’s smile faded into a heartbroken frown and Severus looked at her quizzically, “What’s wrong, my love?” He asked.

“Severus, you…...you have no interest in teaching.” Lily said sadly.

“I don’t, no, not really.” Severus replied, “But I can manage it for awhile. Slughorn has promised to pay me well and I’ll have a wife to support soon, so…....”

Lily blushed as Severus raised her hand to his and gave it a kiss.

“I don’t want you to abandon your dreams for me, Severus.” Lily said with a bittersweet smile.

“I’m not abandoning anything, Lily.” Severus replied, gazing down into her green eyes, “With the salary I’ll have, I can teach for a few years and save up enough to buy an apothecary outright.”

Lily put her head against Severus’s chest and leaned into him for a moment, closing her eyes.

“We can live right above it.” Severus went on, stroking Lily’s red hair while he spoke, “The days will be busy and the evenings will be pleasant.”

“.....More than pleasant.” Lily giggled.

Severus arched an eyebrow and looked down at Lily suspiciously.

Lily glanced up and met Severus’s gaze with a laugh.

“Just a few more months until graduation.” Lily sighed.

“Just a few more, my love.” Severus echoed, bending his neck to place a sweet kiss on the top of Lily’s head, his lips brushing against her thick hair.

Severus held Lily close and they both quietly watched the water from the lake that slowly rippled in and out of the mouth of the cave.

Once the hour grew late, Severus leaned back against the cave wall and Lily boldly laid against his chest.

Though they were cuddled scandalously close together, Severus had never disturbed Lily’s honor besides a simple kiss during their private moments.

There was no need, Lily would be his wife soon enough, and then her honor would be his to take, along with everything else.

“Soon enough~.” Lily chided flirtatiously, tracing the buttons on Severus’s Slytherin robe with her finger.

Severus watched Lily closely as she teased him.

“Discarding your virtue is not the thing that excites me most, my love.” Severus replied.

“Oh?” Lily blinked, “May I ask what does then?”

Severus’s black eyes flickered intently at Lily as he replied, “Giving my life to you~.”

Lily laughed again, richly, happily, just before Severus bent his head and stole one more innocent kiss from her pink lips.

—————————————————————

Above the cave, inside the castle, there was one Hogwarts student who was jealous of Severus’s and Lily’s love.

In fact, while Severus and Lily lay snuggled together, that one student sat in the Gryfinndor common room, counting each person that passed through the door and headed upstairs to bed.

From his red velvet chair, James Potter brooded, a scowl on his face, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses, as the hour grew later and later, knowing full well that Lily Evans hadn’t come to bed yet.

“......Perhaps she’s in the lavatory.” Sirius Black, tall, dark, handsome, and best friend to James Potter suggested, sitting a few feet away.

“‘Perhaps she’s in the lavatory?’ Who asked you anyway?!” James hissed.

“I was just speculating, James…….” Sirius said quietly.

More students passed through the common room, but when Lily was still not among them, it seemed to enrage James even more.

“I know very well where she is, Sirius, you fool!” James spat, “She’s with that grimy snake, I know it! Of all the great injustices of our time…….that a lady as fair as Miss Evans would forgo time with a gentleman like me to frolic with that...that…..”

“......Perhaps it is time to move on, mate.” Remus Lupin, another of James’s friends, shrugged as he sat beside of Sirius.

James grunted, “Curfew is about to start. You two better get up to bed.” 

“Aren’t you coming?” Sirius asked James, “It applies to you too, you know.” 

“I’ll be along in a moment.” James replied.

“Why not come now?” Sirius pressed.

James snapped his head over to look at Sirius and spitefully spat, “I have to go to the lavatory. Happy?”

“Come on, Remus.” Sirius said, walking towards the steps to the boys’ dormitory with Remus following behind him.

Sirius chose to ignore James’s rudeness, not wanting to aggravate his friend any further by starting an argument.

Ten o’ clock came but Lily did not come with it. 

When the lights went out in the Gryfinndor common room, James set his trap.

The Potter family was one of the richest and most powerful in the wizarding world at the time, rivaled only by the Malfoys.

And the Princes……….

James Potter had powerful possessions that his poorer peers lacked.

James Potter had a first rate wand, a first rate broom…….

James Potter even had an invisibility cloak.

Lying in wait for Lily, James took the invisibility cloak out of his robes and covered himself with it quickly, sitting alone in the dark, abandoned common room.

—————————————————————

In the cave below the castle, Severus and Lily had spent the better half of the previous hour kissing fervently.

Severus had promised himself he wouldn’t taint his delicate blossom until she shared his name, but in those quiet, intimate moments, that was a far more difficult task than could be imagined.

Before the urge to undo all of those ridiculous trappings that women were forced to wear overcame him, Severus tore himself away from Lily’s loving kisses.

Both Severus and Lily were gasping for breath as they looked at each other.

“A few more months……” Severus nodded.

“A few more months.” Lily sighed.

Walking away from Severus at the end of their nightly tryst was the hardest part of Lily’s day.

It never got any easier, in fact, it seemed that as their graduation and elopement crept closer, leaving her lover’s side became more and more challenging for Lily.

Lily thought about the soft smell of parchment and vetiver that lingered on Severus’s skin the entire way back to the castle.

Ashamedly, Lily’s mind had started to graze over the possibilities of what could have happened if Severus hadn’t pulled himself away.

With her thoughts still focused on Severus, Lily gave the password to the painting and entered the Gryfinndor common room.

“Miss Evans.” A voice, cordial though it rang with envy, called out in the darkness, just as Lily’s delicate hand fell on the bannister to the girls dormitory.

“Who’s there?” Lily asked, peering into the dark common room.

Lily was unable to see a figure, not even a ghost, but she distinctly heard one of the wingback chairs creak, then footsteps coming towards her.

Suddenly, there was another smell, overzealous and suffocating, that hit Lily full in the face, chasing away her memories of Severus.

Lily sucked in a breath as something brushed against her breast and trailed along her hips while James took full advantage of the fact that he was invisible.

Frightened, Lily’s hand shot out in the dark to try and fend off her unseen accoster.

Lily managed to smack James right across the face.

James ripped the invisibility cloak off and held his hand over his injured cheek with a scowl, “That was uncalled for!”

“I dare say you’re the one who’s being uncalled for, Mr. Potter!” Lily hissed, “How dare you try to touch me like that! And shame on you for hiding to purposely bewilder innocent women!”

“Innocent women?” James chuckled with a smirk, “Come now, I’m certain you weren’t so innocent this evening, lying there in your little love nest with your darling snake……”

“Just because Severus and I enjoy our time alone does not mean that we do anything indecent. And even if we do, so what? No one will say a word, we’re engaged….in a manner of speaking. That’s common knowledge.” Lily sniffed.

“In a manner of speaking? So, then….” James said in a suggestive tone as he edged himself even closer to Lily, “Perhaps you should tell your scaley friend to slither away and see what a lion like myself can offer~.”

James was arrogant enough to lean in, attempting to push Lily against the wall and trap her in a kiss, but Lily was too smart to fall victim to such a crass attempt. Without allowing her motions to be hindered by her voluminous skirts, Lily jerked her knee up between James’s legs, sending him cursing and staggering backwards.

“Clearly our english lessons have been wasted on you, Mr. Potter.” Lily said sharply, her green eyes bright with adrenaline. Lily sounded confident but she was still breathing hard, “Have I not spent the last seven years refusing you? My answer has not changed! Why do you keep expecting that it will? You are so relentless, I feel like I shall end up quarreling with you my entire life!”

James snarled as Lily turned and fled up the staircase, dashing into the dormitory where he could pursue her no further.

Lily collapsed onto her bed and dreamed of the coming day when she and Severus could leave Hogwarts and begin their life together, no curfews, no scandals, no parting kisses…...

Downstairs, still clutching at his wounded groin, James began to think up plans that were so diabolical his classmates in Slytherin house would have shivered.

One way or another, to whatever extreme James Potter had to go, he was determined…….

Lily Evans would be his.


End file.
